1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus utilizing heating elements for thermal recording on a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional recording apparatus utilizing heating elements for thermal recording has been associated with various defects in the circuit board structure, wirings, arrangement of control chips etc. and shows difficulty in high-density assembly. Also the heating elements have difficulty in high-density arrangement, uniformity of performance and durability.